


And I wonder

by Dalilt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Future, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalilt/pseuds/Dalilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem about wonderings on the future of the planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I have forgotten how old this is, I had to read it all over again. And it seemed such an amazing rambling at the time.

And I wonder

If someday the oceans will shine black,

If the rivers will ever turn to mud,

And if the seas ever existed.

And I wonder

If someday I'll look up to see a grey sky.

If the sunny days will become a myth,

And if the stars will disappear.

And I wonder

If in a few years the world still is colourful,

If the fields are still green and the snow white,

And if one day yellow and red are the same.

And I keep wondering

Wishing this was a nightmare.


End file.
